1. Field
The present disclosure relates to power converters, for example 5 direct current-to-direct current (DC/DC) converters.
2. Description of the Related Art
DC/DC converters are typically employed to step up and/or step down a voltage of direct current (DC) power. Conventional DC/DC converter design relies on technology from computer power supplies based on discrete devices with complex mechanical structures resulting in low power density, low reliability and high assembly cost.